Coffee, Camera Phones, and Sticky Notes
by chibigirl626
Summary: When Sara steals Greg's precious Blue Hawaiian, he swears payback, but what will be the consequences? Watch the drama unfold as the nightshift is divided in a war of revenge against each other... Sandle
1. Phones and French

Greg Sanders hummed happily as he walked down the hall of LVCSI to the break room. There hadn't been much criminal activity tonight in Las Vegas, so he decided to get a cup of coffee. Not the regular crap, but his hidden stash of secret blend. Entering the break room, he grabbed a chair, climbed up to a tall drawer, and opened it, reaching for the mix. There was nothing.

'What? There should be something.' Greg thought worriedly. His blend was always in here. No one else should know where it was. Climbing down from the chair, he saw no trace of the coffee anywhere in the break room. But, there was a green Post-it Note on the coffee maker. Greg went over and read it.

_Je prends votre café. Go figure, Sanders._

Greg furrowed his brow. His French had never been very good. _'I need a translator...'_

About half an hour later, along with the help of an online translator, Greg had deciphered the mysterious note. Who had written it? Greg ran through his choices, thinking of all the possible suspects.

Nick. No, the guy had never minded the nasty crap called "coffee" by the other CSIs, and besides, he hated hazelnut, which was the blend Greg had stashed away.

Warrick. Hmm, Greg had been playing the song that Warrick hated nonstop for the past 48 hours, so he was definitely a suspect.

Catherine. Maybe, but not likely. She had no reason to torment him like this.

Grissom. A definite no. The guy didn't seem to know the meaning of "joke", so Greg highly doubted it was him. Besides, Greg knew for a fact that Grissom had locked himself in the office all night, apparently trying to research something on entomology.

Sara. Now there we have a lead. She hated the office coffee, she detested him. It was a perfect chance for her to give him payback by stealing his wonderful coffee.

"Okay, if she wants to play that game, she'll find I won't back down so easily." Greg muttered.

"Greg? Are you okay?" Catherine asked the muttering lab tech cautiously. When he talked to himself, it meant something weird was about to happen.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Greg reassured Catherine. "Do you know where I can find Sara?"

"Um, no." Catherine said, still confused.

"Oh, that's fine. I just need a Post-it Note..." Greg said absently as he strolled out of the break room, leaving a bemused Cath behind.

Greg came out of Warrick's office, holding a blue Post-it pad. Grabbing a pen, he went back into the DNA lab and the online translator he had found.

Sara went into the break room for the chocolate bar she had put in the fridge and noticed the note on the fridge. It was a different color from her original note, so she went to have a closer look.

_Haha, très drôle, Sidle. Je veux mon dos de café. Rencontrez-moi dans la salle de casier en quinze minutes et nous viendrons à un accord. _

Sara had to give Greg some credit, although she was sure he had help deciphering the note in the first place. Taking the chocolate bar, she ate it, then headed for the locker room.

"You came." Greg said to Sara as she opened the locker room door.

"Why wouldn't I? We need to come to an agreement about your precious coffee, don't we?" Sara asked teasingly, watching a vein pop out in Greg's neck.

"Okay, where is it?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"Hang on." Sara went to her locker, opened the lock, and pulled out a familiar blue bag. It was the hazelnut blend.

"What do you want for it?" Greg asked, taking several steps forward towards Sara and the coffee.

"Oh, I'm not gonna let you have this stuff back so soon. There'll be a list ready tomorrow." She told him, a grin on her face although her heart was beating faster all of a sudden. Greg was only about two feet away from her.

"Oh, really?" He asked deviously, a plan concocted to get his coffee, and fulfill one of his many dreams, although he didn't believe Sara would appreciate his plan much.

"Yes, in fact, half the list is ready." Sara said lightly, noticing that Greg had taken one more step towards her.

"I don't think that list will make it onto paper." Greg whispered. He was now close enough to carry out his plan. Sara swallowed hard.

"I don't care. If you want your coffee--" She was cut off by Greg's lips on hers. Sara's brain momentarily shut down, quite suprising for a CSI, and in that critical moment, she dropped the bag. Quick as a flash, Greg grabbed the coffee before it hit the floor and began running for his life before Sara registered what had happened. It took her about five seconds.

"GREG SANDERS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She screamed as she ran out of the locker room. But unoticed by Sara or Greg, three people were chuckling behind a row of lockers.

"We can always use this for blackmail. Ah, it's so nice to have a camera phone." Nick said, a look of happiness on his face. On the phone screen was a photo of the moment when Greg had made his move and kissed Sara.

"Yeah, I think that coffee blend belongs to us now." Warrick said with a grin.

"No more crap." Catherine sighed enviously.

Fin

_AN: My first CSI fic! Anyways, I'll translate the French phrases for you. I used Babel Fish for them..._

_1: I have your coffee. Go figure, Sanders. _**_Sara to Greg_**

_2: Haha, very funny, Sidle. I want my coffee back. Meet me in the locker room in fifteen minutes and we'll come to an agreement. _**_Greg to Sara_**

_I wrote this lovely little piece in half an hour, though the plot bunny has been in my mind for the past two days._

_Cheebs (So sleepy... zzzzzz...)_


	2. Blackmail

Greg ran for his life, disappearing into the morgue. Doc Robbins was the only one in there.

"Hi, Doc. If Sara asks where I am, tell her you haven't seen me." Greg quickly said, disappearing behind the desk. Doc looked extremely confused, but shrugged.

"Oh, hi Sara." Greg heard as the woman passed by the lab.

"Hi Doc, have you seen Greg?" Sara asked. Greg held his breath anxiously, hoping that Robbins wouldn't give him away.

"Um, nope, haven't seen Greg, Sara. Have you looked in the break room?"

"Okay, thanks." Greg heard Sara's footsteps echoing down the hall. He let out a sigh of relief, and stood up.

"Why are you hiding from Sara?" Doc Robbins asked curiously.

"Oh, long story. Involves notes and my coffee." Greg said, holding up his bag of precious beans. Doc Robbins nodded and peeked out the window.

"Coast is clear. Bye." He said as Greg tiptoed out the door.

Greg went down the hall, ducking into the first empty office he could find. Unfortunately, he didn't read the door sign first: _Gil Grissom_. Greg hid behind the desk, then heard someone's footsteps coming into the office.

Grissom had just gone out to get his coffee, and when he came back, he noticed something under his desk. Peering under it, he saw Greg.

"AAAHH!" Grissom yelled, sloshing his coffee all over his jacket and Greg's lab coat. Sara looked through the door.

"Griss, what's wrong?"

"I found Greg under my desk." Grissom explained. Greg winced.

"GREG!!!!!" Sara yelled. He got out and ran out of the office, Sara hot on his heels. Grissom just looked very bewildered.

Meanwhile, Greg was hiding in the break room, where Nick, Warrick and Catherine were.

"Hello Greg. We have a proposal to make." Nick said, propping his feet up on the couch.

"What kind of proposition?" Greg asked warily. He was sure that it was nothing good.

"Oh, just that if you want this picture to be sent to Gil, then I'd suggest giving us the coffee." Catherine said, waving the printed-out photo of the kiss in Greg's face. He snatched it, staring at it horrified.

"You... you... were there?" He asked nervously.

"Yep, and we have ten more of those babies, so ripping it up won't do any good." Warrick said, a grin on his face. Greg swallowed hard.

"What do you want for the picture?"

"Oh, the bag of coffee." Nick said, enjoying the look of outrage and embarrassment on Greg's face.

"Plus the special creamer you keep." Catherine added.

"Don't forget the imported sugar." Warrick piped up. Greg looked like he would like nothing better than to kill them all.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Greg yelled, but the sound, unfortunately, attracted Sara. Greg saw her and ran for his life. Nick, Warrick, and Catherine rolled of the couch laughing, choked on their coffee, and peered into the hallway to see what was going on, respectively.

_AN: Hi, I found that a lot of people liked this plot bunny, and so it's going from a one shot to a chapter fic. Don't worry, it'll stay humor for the most part, the occasional romantic part, like-- wait, if I tell you, you'll know what happens! Oh no, you'll have to wait for the next installment of this fic. Oh, if you don't like Greg/Sara, why the heck are you reading this???_


	3. Saved by the Team

'Greg, you're dead.' Sara thought furiously as she chased the lab tech past the morgue, Grissom's office, the break room, the DNA lab, just everywhere in the building, finally cornering him in the locker room.

Greg stared at the very angry female CSI in front of him, whom he knew was trained in weaponless combat. 'Even when she's boiling mad, she's pretty...' But that thought was cut off by a yell of "No, don't!"

Nick and Warrick grabbed Sara by the arms and tried to drag her to a bench. Catherine took Greg and led him to the same bench.

"Now, we don't know what happened between you two, but you need to talk it out." Catherine said, towering over Sara and Greg who were both sitting on a bench, Nick and Warrick restraining Sara from strangling Greg and having another murder on their hands.

"Now come on, Greg first. What did you do that has Sara out for your blood?" Nick asked, failing to suppress a grin.

"Well, she stole my coffee, left a ransom note in French, we met in the lockers, she had the coffee, I kissed her, took the coffee, and now she's going to kill me." Greg said in one breath. Nick raised his eyebrows while Warrick turned a laugh into a cough. Catherine looked torn between anger and amusement.

"We know you kissed her. No wonder she wants to kill you!" Warrick said, giving Greg a high-five. Sara mentally added Warrick's name to her "To Kill" list.

"Okay, we have Greg's story. Now, Sara." Catherine said.

"Fine. Greg stole my chocolate bar yesterday night. To pay him back, I took his coffee and left a French ransom note. He said that we would meet in the locker room, to discuss getting his coffee back. So, we met, and then he just kissed me, grabbed his coffee and ran. I'm not mad about losing the coffee, just mad about the kiss." Sara ended her story.

Catherine blinked twice. This was way different than what she usually handled, but if she left Warrick and Nick to deal with Sara , she might as well have murdered them with her own hands.

"Well, if that's it, then I'll be in the break room..." Greg said slowly, inching away from Sara. Nick grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back towards Sara.

"Not so fast there. You two need to apologize first." Catherine said, feeling like she was dealing with Lindsay and one of her friends, not a respected CSI and a lab tech.

Sara glared at Catherine. "I'm sorry for stealing the coffee, Greggo. I just thought it'd be a fun prank."

Greg only smiled back. "Ah, you're forgiven Sara. And I'm sorry about the kiss, even though I enjoyed it..." He winked at her. Sara just glared at him.

"Okay, all's done. Let's go! Warrick and I have a football game to watch!" Nick ran from the locker room, Warrick following him. Catherine smiled at the two, but she knew that the temporary truce wouldn't last very long between Greg and Sara.

_AN: Hey, sorry I haven't updated, to busy with science fair project! I know there's a lack of pranks and romance in this chapter, but forgive me, it'll come in later chapters.  
_


	4. Let the War Begin!

When Greg and Sara walked out of the locker room, she glared at him. "This isn't over, you know. Not by a long shot."

"I know that, my dear. We just have to pretend it's over, or Catherine will tear out our still-beating hearts." Greg winked. Sara didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed, and decided on just being cold.

"Fine then. We'll keep this battle underground for now." Sara said and walked off. Greg glanced around, then sighed.

"How much did you two hear?" Greg asked resignedly, his eyes closed. Nick and Warrick crept out from the Trace lab, sheepish smiles on their faces.

"Sorry, man. Just couldn't resist." Warrick said, clapping a hand on the resident lab rat's shoulder. Greg glared at the hand on his shoulder.

"You'll need our help, Greggo. But, if Sara catches us, we're ALL dead meat." Nick said, clapping his hand on Greg's other shoulder.

"I know that already. So, we'll need troops. Archie will help. He better, since he owes me after brewing and drinking half of my Blue Hawaiian blend from last month... David the coroner might help, but I don't know... He likes Sara so much, I wouldn't be surprised if Sara already recruited him... " Greg grumbled. Warrick raised an eyebrow. Was that a hint of _jealousy_ in Greggo's voice?

Meanwhile, Sara had just caught up with Catherine and were supposedly discussing a case Catherine and Nick had solved the other night. But as soon as the coast was clear, Sara launched into her plan.

"If I'm not mistaken, then Greg will have already recruited Nick, Warrick, Archie, and possibly David for his team. I know you think this is just a childish war, but I really want to show Greg up on this." Sara explained.

"And you want to recruit me and some other people to have a force ready for Greg's attacks." Catherine finished up for her. Sara nodded. Catherine shook her head resignedly.

"Fine. I'll get Jacqui. She's still steamed about losing the turban bet to Greg. I don't think any of the dayshift will help, but Teri Miller is in the building these couple of weeks. She might help... And how about that new intern in the DNA lab? Um, Zita Gardner. That's her name." Catherine mused. Sara smiled.

"Yeah, I know her. Thanks Catherine. I'll ask Zee right now. She doesn't seem to like Greg that much." Sara went off in the direction of the DNA lab. Catherine turned around and nearly bumped into Grissom.

"Oops, sorry, Gil." Catherine said. Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"Recruits?"

"How much did you hear?" Catherine asked worriedly.

"Pretty much everything, Catherine. Tell me, were you planning to include me on the team?" Grissom said, a gleam in his eye that Catherine only saw when Grissom was examining some new insect.

"Are you saying you'll help Sara?" Cath asked, amazement in her eyes.

"Well, I can turn a blind eye and not appear to be helping, but I will." Grissom said slowly. Catherine smiled.

"Never thought it was in you, Gil. Thanks."

_AN: Yes, I know. I got rid of the original GC story line. Sorry, but I felt that it wouldn't really do much for Sandle except getting Grissom out of the way..._

_Chibi _


	5. Spoilers!

SORREH! I'm really sorry for delays, except I've gotten more into reading fics than writing. But I CAN give a spoiler for what I've already written of Chap. 5!

**_First Prank: Involves chicken feathers, glue, and keys._**

**Teams: The Rising Goddesses**

**1) Sara Sidle**

**2) Catherine Willows**

**3) Zita Gardner**

**4) New Recruit: Mia Dickerson**

**Spy: Grissom**

_Team: The Sith of the CrimeLab_

_1) Greg Sanders_

_2) Nick Stokes_

_3) Warrick Brown_

_4) Archie Johnson_

Total Assholes in the war:

1) Ecklie

Okay, I give away any more, and you'll have the chapter...

Chibi


	6. Chicken Greg

"Shhhhh..." The chair creaked quietly as Mia looped a small bucket of very sticky glue over the locker room doorway. The team had just put a hook there several minutes ago, and complete with ANOTHER bucket of chicken feathers, their prank would pull off very nicely. Sara put some keys in front of the door, and quickly ducked into the showers. She held a a pair of scissors. A length of white thread connected the buckets, to the nozzle of the shower stall.

Mia hopped off the chair and took it to a rarely used section of the lockers. Taking out Catherine's walkie-talkie, she watched the door, and waited...

Greg dug through his bag, but he couldn't find the keys to his locker. 'Where did I put them?'

"Hey Greggo." Archie walked into the break room, grabbing a soda.

"Hi. Have you seen my locker keys around?"

"Nope, can't say I have. Go to the locker room. Maybe someone found them and put them in there."

"Thanks Archie!" Greg walked out of the breakroom, and into the locker room.

"Sara, it's Greg!" Mia whispered into the radio as she saw the spiky-haired CSI open the door. Sara cut the thread as Greg bent down to get his keys, which were on the floor. The thread held a hammer, which fell into the bucket of glue, and tipped it over enough for all the glue in its glorious stickiness to pour onto a certain Greg Sanders.

"DAMN!" Greg yelled as the glue finished pouring on him. Sara swallowed hard and cut another thread, which held another hammer, which made the bucket of chicken feathers tip over. The feathers slowly floated down onto the sticky Greg, like snow coating something.

"Sara, you are a DEAD person!" The pissed CSI yelled as he stormed into the lockers, and found a laughing Mia.

"Okay, you're dead too, Mia." Greg said, but that had no effect.

"I didn't... cut the threads, Greg. I just put the buckets up." Mia said, still laughing at Greg in his holy chicken-ness.

"Then who came up with this idea?" Greg asked silkily.

"H... Hodges..." Mia said, although David Hodges had no idea about the war happening.

"Okay. Sara, you may have Hodges wrapped around your finger, but you are GOING DOWN!" Greg yelled out his challenge as he ran out and headed to the Trace lab. Sara came out of the shower stall, gasping for air as she fell to the floor laughing.

(Short AN: Hey I KNOW I'm evil, but I gotta think of how Hodges will act to Greg's accusations!)


	7. Poor, Poor Greg

"HODGES" Greg yelled as he stormed through CSI, ignoring the laughter and strange looks from various lab techs and CSIs. Greg threw open the Trace lab door, and saw Hodges examining a white fiber.

"What is..." Hodges looked up, and began pounding the table, gasping for air as he surrendered to laughing about Greg with white feathers all over his clothes and spiky hair.

"Shut up, Hodges. Why did you give Sara this idea?" Greg said, growling.

"Huh? If I had known Sara Sidle had done this, I would be laughing even harder. That girl's got game." Hodges remarked, catching his breath.

"...If I ever find out that you planned this, you are a dead man walking, David Hodges." Greg stormed out the Trace lab door, leaving a chuckling lab tech, and inducing even more laughter. It was payback time.

* * *

"Oh my god, that's so FUNNY!" Catherine cackled as she saw the photos of Chicken Greg that Sara had snapped quickly, without the the flash, of course. Mia and Sara smiled innocently. Zita walked in, grabbed a juice, took a sip, then nearly sprayed it across the table. 

"This is the prank! GREAT JOB!" She yelled as she reached over to high-five Sara. Mia grinned.

Grissom walked in, and looked at the photos. "I got word that Greg is mad, and he's blowing up at Hodges." The rest of the team grinned, but smothered them when Greg walked in, white feathers sticking to his spiked hair.

"Sara, may I please speak to you? In the hall?" He asked in an obviously controlled tone.

"Sure, Greggo." Sara got up, winked at her teammates and followed Greg out of the door.

"What is it?" Sara asked, stifling her laughs.

"Pranks are all good, but I'm telling you to watch out, Sidle. You never know what might hit you, when you least expect it." Greg said mysteriously.

"Expect what, Greg? My team obviously kicks your team's ass. So you're the one that better watch out." Sara countered easily, enjoying this banter between them.

Greg glared at he brunette. So she had won this battle. He would be the one to win the war. "I'll watch out. So should you." He sauntered off, despite his chicken-ness. Oh, Sara Sidle had better be watching her back. She had no idea what was going to hit her.

* * *

Nick, Archie, and Warrick walked out of the video lab, talking about Archie's upcoming bachelor party, when they took in the sight of their fearless leader, covered in feathers. Nick stopped short and blinked at Greg. 

"Hey, Greg. How's your feathered friends?" Warrick smirked.

"Shut it." Greg grumbled.

"Oh, Sara got you good, didn't she?" Archie asked, buckling over in mirth. Nick nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, she did. So, back to the locker rooms, my team. We need to start considering how we're going to exact revenge against Sara and her team." Greg said evilly.

Warrick blinked. "Um, Greg. Need I remind you that if I help, you're going to lose a team member. Mia will murder me and hide my body where it cannot be found. Ever."

"Damn... Well, then, I guess we lost a teammate." Greg said sadly.

"I guess I can help you spy though. I mean, why would she harm me for helping a friend out?" Warrick grinned.

"So, now, anyone have any brilliant ideas for pranks?" Nick asked.

"Um..." Greg said, but he was cut off by a yell.

"SANDERS!" It was Conrad Ecklie, furious and looking quite capable of murder.

Greg turned pale. "Oh, crap..."

* * *

AN: Oh crap is right for poor Greggo. It's just not his day, is it? I'm sorry for putting him through all this torment though. He will get payback for what Sara did to him! 


	8. Ecklie, The World's Greatest Asshole

"Sanders, my office, NOW!" Ecklie, being the complete asshole he was, made Greg follow him, leaving the CrimeLab Sith Apprentices (AN: Sorreh, too much Star Wars for me) staring at their version of Emperor Palpatine.

"Is Greg gonna get out of this alive?" Archie asked in a hushed voice.

"I hope he has his will ready." Nick replied somberly.

* * *

Greg sat down in one of Ecklie's leather chairs. They weren't exactly the most comfortable thing on the market. 'Just like Ecklie himself', Greg thought. The office was much neater than Grissom's, but with a prissy neatness to it. 

"Sanders, why are you walking around this facility with CHICKEN FEATHERS in your hair!" Ecklie asked angrily. He had never thought this man to be competent enough for a CSI, but Sheriff Atwater made Ecklie give Sanders a chance. Screw Atwater. In fact, screw Grissom's entire graveyard shift! If only he could get some info on Grissom and Sidle. it would guarantee their firing from the lab.

"Well..." Greg thought. if he told Ecklie the truth, it would get Sara suspended too. If he lied, then only Greg would get suspended.

"Well what?" Ecklie asked irritably.

"It's an experiment." Greg said.

"Is this one of Grissom's whacked-up tests again?" Ecklie sneered. It took all of Greg's will power not to punch out Ecklie.

"No, it's my nephew Spencer's idea. See, he's doing a science project. How people will react to something different than normal." (AN: Based on my team's science project in April)

"Then where are the results?"

"Today's the first day of testing. See, I even have a notebook for collecting data." Greg held out a blank blue notebook. His crime scene log had ran out of pages, and he had just bought this one from Staples. It was blank.

"Where's the data, Sanders?" Ecklie questioned suspiciously.

"Well, sir, I was just about to log the things in when you asked to see me." Greg said innocently, keeping a straight face.

Ecklie scowled. Damn this CSI! He had no evidence that there was something else going on in that lab other than this 'experiment'.

"Fine. Two days unpaid leave."

"WHAT!" Greg exploded. "What the hell for!"

"Improper dress in the lab. Feathers can potentially contaminate evidence."

Greg scowled darkly. He stood up and left for Grissom's office. How would he tell this to Grissom?

* * *

Gil looked up from his paperwork and saw his CSI standing there, a sheepish look on his face. "Greg?" 

Greg walked into the office. "Grissom, Ecklie just suspended me."

"Why!"

"Because of this." Greg plucked a stray feather off his head. Grissom's eyebrows raised.

"How is that breaking rules?"

"Because the feathers can contaminate evidence." Greg did his most highly flavored imitation of Ecklie being his asshole self. Grissom rolled his eyes.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that the feathers are for my nephew's science project."

"..."

"I'll be going now. I have two days' leave." Greg walked despondently out of the office. Great. Two days' with nothing to do. Well, at least he could catch up on his sleep. As he grabbed his jacket from the locker, Warrick peered around the door.

"He's alive!" The rest of the team poured into the row of lockers, amazed to see Colonel Sanders (AN: Little joke I got from reviewer...) alive and well, if a bit depressed.

"Hold the pranks for a couple days, guys. I'm suspended."

"Why?" Archie asked indignantly.

"'Cause Ecklie couldn't find anything to accuse me or Grissom of goofing off, so he decided to suspend me because of potential evidence contamination.

"Or, in other words, Ecklie needs to go fall in a ditch." The guys turned around to see Sara and her team standing in the doorway.

"Truce, you guys." Mia and Zita each waved a piece of blank paper. Greg smiled slightly.

"Greg, Ecklie suspended you!" Sara's eyes flashed. Catherine looked ready to kill.

"Yeah. Don't do anything about it. Please." Greg pleaded.

"Like hell I'll leave this alone. Does Grissom know?" Sara asked angrily.

"Yes he does, and I don't want you risking your jobs over this." Greg looked at each team member, both teams, pleadingly. "Ecklie's not worth all this..."

"Okay, we won't do anything." Both teams sighed dejectedly.

"Now, I gotta leave before Ecklie comes and gives me even more punishment for disobeying a deliberate order. Bye." Greg shuffled out of the building, wishing that someone would murder Ecklie. Painfully. In fact, having him as a serial murder victim would be even better. Or Ecklie would be stalked. Greg drove home, imagining painful ways which Ecklie could  
die.

* * *

AN: Greg's punished! But don't worry, this is leading up to something very important in the war. For those of you who understood the "Colonel Sanders" thing, cookies for you! And Spencer isn't real. I just thought of a name at random.  



	9. Toilet Paper?

"Look, we need a plan. Without Greg, we can't wage war against them, and... and..." Warrick trailed off weakly.

"And we need revenge! Against the asshole of all assholes! ECKLIE!" Archie roared, pounding his fist on the breakroom table, nearly upsetting Nick's coffee. The Texan gave the AV tech a dirty look and picked up his mug to protect it from any more upsets.

"Good point... we'll need a truce with the other team though." Nick pointed out sensibly.

* * *

"Damn Ecklie! Damn him to the ninth circle of hell!" The dragon known as Sara Sidle raged through the row of lockers, with poor Zita to face it. Catherine and Mia had run off, explaining past cases to fill out forms for, and needing to clean up the DNA lab, respectively. Zita, having nothing to do, had to face Sara as she vented out her anger on Ecklie.

"Er... Sara? Why are you so worked up anyways, I mean, Greg's not on our team." The intern asked cautiously.

"Well, I... I..." Sara trailed off. Why was she so mad at Ecklie? Greg was her sworn enemy in this war.

Zita breathed a quick sigh of relief. The question had effectively stopped Sara in the middle of her rampage of the labs. The brunette CSI sat down to ponder Zee's question, and Zita took this opportunity to "go get a cup of coffee".

* * *

"So, you escaped?" Mia asked as Zita nearly ran to the breakroom, which was filled with the remainder of the Sith CSIs.

"No thanks to you!" Zita retorted. "And what are they doing here?" She pointed to Nick, Warrick, and Archie, who were standing, all with grim faces.

"Well, they've come up with a proposition. They've suggested that we get Ecklie for what he did to Greg." Catherine said.

This was the last straw. "ARE YOU ALL CRAZY? WE COULD ALL LOSE OUR JOBS!" Zita shrieked.

"We know, we know. That's why we prank his house." Archie explained. Zee calmed down a bit.

"Well, that certainly helps. But Greg said not to do anything..." Catherine trailed off.

"He didn't say not to do anything to Ecklie's home. And I know where he lives too." Archie said with immense satisfaction. Sara, who had been in the doorway since Zita lost her head, raised an eyebrow and gave her trademarked "Sara smirk".

"And just how would you know that, Archie?" She asked.

"Well, I thought it might be useful, so I trailed him home. He has a lot of trees in his front yard. Perfect for toilet paper." Archie said dreamily.

"Watch out, Archie's in love with Ecklie's house!" Nick teased. Archie glared at him.

"Okay, okay, okay, so we'll go to Costco after shift and get the stuff." Warrick said reasonably.

"And we"ll meet at Cathy's Diner to get the stuff at 10:00am, so we'll have a bit of time to relax before this, since Ecklie's not gonna be home. His shift starts at 7:30, and it's already 7:00." Catherine pointed to the clock. Everyone immediately ran for their vehicles.

As Sara got to her car, she thought on Zita's question. So far, there were two answers. She cared about Greg, as a friend, or as something more. The quirky lab tech-CSI was really easy to talk to, and always managed to get a laugh from her, unless she was seriously pissed, which was something Gil Grissom couldn't do. Greg would sacrifice everything for her, Sara knew, while Grissom had already given up and moved on. Greg had defended her in front of Ecklie, getting him suspended. She had to repay him for that, at the very least.

* * *

AN: Well? I know the last bit seems rushed, but I just want to finish this before school starts. 


	10. Shopping Time and the World of Costco

Greg Sanders paced his bedroom. Sure, he had told the teams to not do anything. But he guessed that they were taking it as a "friendly suggestion," not something to listen to and obey. Which was exactly how he wanted it interpreted.

* * *

Conrad Ecklie stepped out of his house door, then grimaced. A bird had so kindly left a gift for him, and he had stepped in it when it was still wet. This was not going to be a good  
day...

* * *

"So, time to hit Costco!" Catherine exclaimed happily as the two teams filed out to their cars. Sara rolled her eyes. She could never understand that woman's obsession with the wholesale place. Must be a maternal instinct. Archie stifled a chuckle at Sara's expression. 

"Okay, I'm driving." The African-American CSI turned to face the rest of the group. The guys' eyes widened.

"Hey, Sara, Catherine, is there anymore room in your car?" Nick asked, tugging on his collar a bit. Sara smirked a little.

"Afraid of Warrick's driving, eh?"

"He drives like a maniac, Sar!" Nick exclaimed worriedly. "You know that as well I do!"

"Hey, I'm still standing here!" The insulted Warrick protested. Archie only shook his head in exasperation and went over to join Nick.

"Oh fine, only because we know what Warrick drives like, though." Sara agreed. There were only two SUVs, because the teams had carpooled. Two seats were left in Catherine's Denali, just enough.

"Fine! I'll have the radio all to myself!" Warrick climbed into his car, to the laughter of everyone else, and sped out of the lot. Everyone else boarded the other Denali and followed  
Warrick's car to Costco. Not that it was very easy to do, with the speed that Warrick was going at.

* * *

"Ooooh!" Warrick, Nick, and Archie rushed off to view the electronics section of Costco as the ladies rolled their eyes. 

"Look, let's meet at the entrance in an hour. That way, we can get some stuff done, and you guys can ogle your technology." Catherine sighed. Should have avoided that section... The Sith showed no signs of having heard, but Nick gave a little wave without looking at any of the Goddesses. Taking that as a sign of agreement, Catherine, Sara, Mia, and Zita ventured into the world of Costco.

* * *

"Toilet paper, check. Glue, check." Mia leaned over and counted the multitudes of items, only two of the 20 items being needed for the prank. The other 18, were Catherine's. 

"You know, honey might be better." Catherine added, reaching above Sara's head to pick up several bottles of honey.

* * *

"Warrick, who's paying for all the stuff the others are buying?" Archie asked curiously. Warrick and Nick froze. 

"Aw shit!" Nick cursed. With the other team set loose in a place like Costco, who knew what they'd end up buying. A government worker's check could only handle so much, and there was still 3 weeks to go until the end of the month!

* * *

"Sara. Put down the baseball bat. We're going to prank Ecklie, not commit homicide." Zita cautiously ventured towards the brunette, who was holding a metal bat with a crazed look in her eyes. 

"We must inflict permanent damage!" Sara protested, drawing stares from the other customers. Mia approached and gently pried her fingers from the bat.

"Sara. We don't want to kill Ecklie. We just want to prank him. Take some deep breaths. In, out, in out." Mia said calmly. Sara blinked and began take deep breaths, and within 2 minutes, she was back to normal. Mia put the bat back in its container, while Catherine went off to get more stuff and find the guys.

* * *

"Hey, Nicky, we're done shopping. Meet us at the registers." Catherine said into the phone and hung up. There were the guys on the left, and the ladies were coming on the right. Good. Now they could pay and get out of here.

* * *

"$110.67!" Nick, Archie, and Warrick all screeched simultaneously when they saw the receipt. Catherine rolled her eyes. 

"All you guys are chipping in for is the toilet paper and glue. The rest is mine."

The guys grumbled, but soon were placated and everyone paid their own share. And now, tonight, right before shift, they could get to work. Ecklie would be at a banquet held by the mayor. It was the perfect time, and knowing Ecklie, Mia had picked up a box of latex gloves, in case he went crazy and printed everything. And besides, they would prank the backyard, completely destroy it.

"Okay, tonight, 6:00pm at Ecklie's. The banquet starts at 5:00, so there will be ample time." Sara said with a satisfied smirk. Everyone nodded, and they loaded the stuff into Warrick's car, and headed out of the parking lot, towards home, sleep, and a rather fun event that night

* * *

AN: I know, I finally updated! ((tears of joy)) Aren't you proud? But wait a little bit for Chapter 11, please! ' 


End file.
